Confectionary Crimes
by I'm Defective
Summary: L reflects on what it feels like to fall in love with a serial killer


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, or any of it's characters. If I did, it would have been a very boring story. :)**

* * *

For hours, I glared at my computer screen. Earlier this month I had imprisoned one, Light Yagami. Much to my recent dismay, I've come to realize that I can't stop watching over him. It stems deeper than suspicion, and runs hotter than revenge. It's a feeling that I can't seem to shake, and I have a sneaking, gnawing, detestable feeling that I know exactly what it its.

And I don't like it.

I slammed my phone down after I practically shrieked for more cake. If Watari had any eardrums left, I'd be surprised. I was halfway through the most decadent red velvet cake I've ever seen when a sudden shock of revulsion struck my stomach. Never before have I suffered for my crime against confections everywhere until now. Whilst basking in the spongy glory of my treat, a sudden mental image appeared within my overactive imagination. It was none other than Light Yagami. And he was luxuriously lapping at the icing upon my innocent treat.

How dare he drag his lying, kniving, ungodly tongue over my poor cake?

What the hell called up this image to my depraved mind?

My body writhed in disgust as my mind continued it's onslaught of less-than-clean thoughts of my prime suspect. I must be spending way too much time with him. A tiny slithering thought crossed my mind whispering about how I _liked_ it. I must hate him so much that I've developed a fixation of sorts. One that is completely ruining my appetite, and my digestion.

I stuff more of the cake down my throat in an effort to push the bile back down. My taste buds have all turned sour, and I can feel the pins and needles in my salivary glands. I dropped my cake to the floor, and leapt off of my chair, in a mad dash for the bathroom. Emptying my stomach contents into the hotel toilets not only isn't very fun, but rather painful to boot. Flashes of wet, hot debauchery flashed though my mind and I turned over to vomit again. In my grotesque mind, I can feel the maggots of lust worming their way through the grey matter.

Shaking and sweating on the floor, I can only imagine Light Yagami reaching down to smooth my hair away. I imagine Light telling me to pull myself together, because I am the best damn detective in the world. He would tell me that a little breakdown never hurt anyone, and that it's how you know you're still alive. I lay down on the bathroom floor and cry because of who I've become. I cry because now there is no way to stop him. I lost.

I can hear Watari softly knock on the bathroom door. I tell him to throw away the cake, and to bring me some tea. There is a worried tone in his voice as he acknowledges my wishes before he is gone. I want someone to hold me. Warm me up, beat me down, love me, smother me; anything but this crushing loneliness. Scrapping myself off of the tile, I rid myself of my clothing and turn on the shower.

Scorching heat rolls over my cramped back. The hot water gently burns away my imperfections. My hunched back, my oily hair, the crusty cake left in the corners of my mouth. Even the salty-sweet flavor of my tears is washed away under the soft ribbons of water. Squeezing a fair amount of shampoo directly onto my hair, I begin to scrub my thoughts clean.

There was no way that I could deal with my sudden attraction toward Light, so I'll have to do the best thing that I can think of. I simply must confront my feelings for him, it's the only logical answer after all. The trick is, that he must hate me by the time I confess to him. I must annoy him to the point where all he wants to do is quite simply _kill_ me.

Tomorrow morning I will accuse him of still being Kira, but release him from his jail cell. Chaining him to myself would prove to be most infuriating for him, but delightfully entertaining for me.

A smug smile slid up my face as I towel dried my hair. Walking into the other room, I resumed my sitting position in front of the computer. My cake and tea were sitting beside the monitor, awaiting my consumption. Settling the plate across my knees, and ten cubes of sugar into my tea, I flicked the camera to the feed from the jail cell. Light was still there, curled into the fetal position on his bunk. Still blindly following every word that came out of my mouth, because that's all he _can_ do for the moment. Rocking in my computer chair, my grin became a fraction wider as I sipped my sugar solution called, "tea."

Yes, this is going to prove to be _very _entertaining

* * *

**Author's note: it's so tiny up here. lol! Maybe I'll make it bigger. We'll see.**


End file.
